1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of changing the physical shape of a display panel, more particularly to a method involving cutting a display panel in a solution of an adhesive.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for manufacturing different sizes of liquid crystal display panels for different applications, such as televisions, computer displays, control panels, and advertisement displays. However, the cost of producing different sizes of the liquid crystal display panels, particularly for customized ones, is relatively high for the manufacturers.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,633 discloses a method of changing the physical shape of a Commercial Off-The-Shelf (COTS) display panel 1. The COTS display panel 1 includes first and second substrates 13, an image-generating medium 16 stored in a storing space 14 between the first and second substrates 13, a perimeter seal 15 spacing apart the first and second substrates 13 and cooperating with the first and second substrates 13 to seal a perimeter opening between edges of the first and second substrates 13, and two polarizer films 17 attached to the first and second substrates 13, respectively. The method includes the steps of: cutting the COTS display panel 1 along a cutting line 10 that divides the COTS display panel 1 into an excess display portion 12 and a target display portion 11; removing a portion of the image-generating medium 16 along an exposed edge 111 of the target display portion 11 formed by the cutting; applying an adhesive 18 that flows between the first and second substrates 13 such that the adhesive 18 contacts inner surfaces of the first and second substrates 13 and forms a first seal along the exposed edge 111; and applying a second seal 114 over the first seal so as to form the target display portion 11 into a customized display panel having desired dimensions.
The aforementioned method is disadvantageous in that a portion of the image-generating medium 16 is required to be removed for creating a sealing space 113 between the first and second substrates 13 for application of the adhesive 18 therein. In addition, the created sealing space 113 between the first and second substrates 13 is relatively narrow. As a consequence, application of the adhesive 18 into the sealing space 113 is relatively difficult.